


By-The-Sea XVI: Seaside Idyll

by BradyGirl_12



Series: By-The-Sea [16]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beaches, Big Bang Challenge, Challenge Response, Challenges, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, R&R, Romance, Series, Slice of Life, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bruising battle, members of the Justice League of America go off for rest and recovery, and Steve insists that Diana accompany him to a special place.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: The fantastic [Starsandsea](http://starsandsea.livejournal.com)! :)  
> Artist: The wonderfully talented [Paynesgrey](paynesgrey.livejournal.com)! :) Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5101385  
> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: May 1, 6, 11, 17, 21, 27, 30, 2015  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 30, 2015  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1633 + 662 + 1707 + 1919 + 1673 + 1848 + 1525 (Total: 10,967)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for the 2015 [DCU_Bang](http://dcu-bang.livejournal.com).
> 
> Links of interest:
> 
> Cutty Sark Motel/Long Sands Beach: http://www.cuttysarkmotel.com/
> 
> Sun 'N' Surf Restaurant: http://sunandsurfyork.com/
> 
> Goldenrod Restaurant: https://www.thegoldenrod.com/
> 
> Joan's Beach & Gift Shop: https://www.google.com/#q=joan%27s+gift+shop+york+maine (The shop doesn't have its own website but this page shows what it looks like.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League of America fights in the skies over Washington, D.C.

  
_And the earth shook_  
_As the Gods fought,_  
_Their blood raining down_  
_Like tears,_  
_In a vale of sorrow._  


  


**Melina**  
**Amazon Poet**  
**"Rage Of The Olympians"**  
**330 B.C.E.**

The earth shook with the force of the battle. People watched in horrified fascination over the skies of Washington, D.C. The giant mechanized robots glinted in the sun of a mid-June day. Most people had abandoned their cars and were taking refuge in various buildings and monuments. Cautious citizens peeked out from the Lincoln and Jefferson Memorials. Some more adventurous types stood by the iron fence in front of the White House, watching the battle and what was going at the presidential residence. 

The Justice League of America was out in full force. Superman did quick hit-and-runs since the robots emitted Green Kryptonite rays. Green Lantern’s ring was toppling a robot while the Martian Manhunter caught it so that it would not smash the Capitol. Wonder Woman sent a robot reeling with the force of her blow. The Flash was creating a whirlwind around one robot and Superman caught this one as it toppled. Black Canary and Green Arrow were out of sight but they had their own tasks. Batman was piloting his plane and harassing a robot at the edge of the city.

Steve Trevor piloted a U.S. Air Force jet. The men he commanded flew in precise formations behind him.

“Blue Leader to team. Fan out and each take a target. Hit-and-run and evasive maneuvers. Don’t let those bots get a bead on you.”

_“Copy that, Blue Leader.”_

Steve chose his target and swooped down with guns blazing. He cursed as the projectiles bounced harmlessly off silver metal. The best that he and his fellow pilots could do was being a distraction.

He flew up out of range and saw Wonder Woman precisely land a blow on one robot. It staggered back, swaying as it tried to regain its balance. He headed straight for it.

The robot shook as Steve let loose a barrage of bullets. Wonder Woman landed a flurry of blows, catching the robot as it fell.

“Go, Angel,” Steve murmured.

The battle was wild but the Justice League was making headway. The Air Force pilots were providing a valuable distraction. So far the tactics they were using were keeping everyone in the squad alive.

_Thank heaven for big favors._

Steve blasted away at a new target. The robot emitted beams of light from its eyes and clipped one wing of his jet. Warning lights and siren came on as the jet yawed, then rolled as it took further hits. Struggling to right his plane, Steve narrowly avoided another beam. 

After several fruitless minutes of trying to right his plane, Steve quickly hit the eject button and flew up into the sky, the parachute opening as he began to drift downward. He knew that if one of the robots spotted him that he was a sitting duck, but there was no help for it. He prayed that the machines were far too busy to pay attention to him.

Ordinarily he would enjoy gently swaying in the wind and seeing the earth below him, but right now he wanted speed, and preferably a good hiding place. He needed to regroup and make sure that he could help and not just get in the way.

It was the longest parachute drop of his life. He watched the battle as he drifted down, glad to see that he was heading for the suburbs instead of landing on hard concrete. He anxiously looked for Wonder Woman, wincing as she took a massive blow that sent her flying into the IADC building. The wind gusted and he was blown over a copse of trees. His boots touched the branches and he swung his weight, hoping to land free and clear of any snags. 

He prepared his body for the landing and touched ground with a jolt, the parachute spreading out fan-like behind him. He quickly got out of his harness and hurried to the edge of the woods.

He had been extremely lucky to land on a wooded cliff that gave him a good vantage point. He could see the enormous robots towering over Washington and the small figures of the JLA darting around them. He took out a small pair of enhanced field glasses from a pouch on his belt.

Steve followed the battle’s progress. To his strategic mind, it looked as if the JLA was making headway. He heard a car horn and looked down at the road below, seeing a steady stream of cars and buses. The good citizens of Washington, D.C., were fleeing the city.

_Can’t say as I blame ‘em._

He dug out his cell phone. “Major Trevor here. I had to bail out after my plane was hit. What are your orders?”

_“Where are you now?”_

“On a cliff outside the city. I can see the battle from here.”

_“Stay there and continue with eyewitness reports.”_

“Yes, sir.” Steve ignored the bumps and bruises from his landing. “Martian Manhunter is making a run. He is getting a good lick in. Superman is avoiding the Kryptonite beams. He’s letting Batman run interference for him while zeroing in a target.”

Steve kept up a running commentary, keeping his voice extra-steady as he described Wonder Woman’s actions. “Wonder Woman is attacking one target in tandem with Green Lantern.” Thank heaven for Hal. “They’re gaining some traction. Green Lantern is using a battering ram and Wonder Woman is flying straight for her target.” Steve gripped his cell phone with white knuckles. “The target is using beams and knocking her back into a building. Debris is raining down on the street below.”

Steve kept his eyes on Wonder Woman as he reported on Green Lantern’s play. His peripheral vision showed him enough. What he needed was to make sure that his Angel was okay.

Wonder Woman leapt right back into the fray. Relieved, Steve expanded his commentary. His right shoulder and thigh were really beginning to hurt.

During a lull in the action he stretched, trying to work out the tension in his shoulders and neck. He winced as his bruised shoulder protested the movement.

_I could use a good massage from Diana._

The thought was tempting. He just hoped they would have the opportunity to tend to each other’s hurts soon. The peace and tranquility of the Watchtower sounded pretty good to him right now.

A terrible screeching noise rent the air. Covering his ears, Steve watched as the combined efforts of the Martian Manhunter and Superman split a robot in two. The rending of metal sounded excruciating. The cars on the road below tried to increase their speed, though progress was snail-slow as the traffic jam stretched for miles.

Batman and Wonder Woman paired up next. He distracted their target with a strafing run while the Amazon Princess delivered a blow that made the robot stagger. Suddenly it swung a massive arm and caught Wonder Woman off-guard, and she was sent flying beyond the city limits. Steve watched in horror as she disappeared into the woods, the trees shaking with the force of the impact.

“Angel,” Steve whispered. He quickly said, “Signing off,” and ran in the direction of where Wonder Woman had gone from his sight. He had a good sense of direction and was confident that he would find her.

He quickly made his way through the thick woods, grimacing as his thigh throbbed with every step. His shoulder was screaming at him, and new pain was making itself known in his left wrist and knee.

_Damn, that landing wasn’t as soft as I thought._

Struggling with his plane had probably strained his wrist. He had felt something pop when he had maneuvered his damaged jet.

“Wonder Woman! Can you hear me? Answer me, Angel!”

Steve knew the general direction but feared missing her specific location.

_Well, I didn’t see her fly up, so she must still be out cold._

That worried him. Diana was usually good in her recovery time.

Steve noticed several broken branches overhead. He was on the right track. He kept going and broke through the brush into a small clearing. Shafts of sunlight illuminated a battered and bloody Amazon.

“Aww, Angel.” Steve knelt down beside her. “Darling, can you hear me?” He brushed strands of hair off her brow. He bit his lip as he noted the ugly bruises on her arms and legs. Blood trickled from a deep cut on her right bicep. She was as powerful as Superman but not quite as invulnerable. “Diana, come on. Please wake up.” He touched her shoulder.

Wonder Woman stirred. “Steve?” she mumbled.

“Right here, Angel.” He helped her sit up.

“You are all right!” She hugged him in relief, then groaned. “Looks like I got…what is the word…clobbered?”

“That’s the word,” Steve said in amusement. He gently rubbed her shoulder. “Let me bandage that cut.”

“There is no time.” Wonder Woman stood, albeit unsteadily. Steve rose with her and held onto her, one hand on her back while cupping her elbow with the other. 

“You’re pretty banged up.”

“I have had worse.”

Steve reluctantly knew that she spoke the truth. He had too many post-battle memories of his own. “Be careful, Angel.”

She smiled and took his face in her hands. She kissed him and he responded. He knew that she appreciated his understanding of a Warrior in battle. It was important to them both. When soldiers were needed, they answered the call.

Breaking apart, Wonder Woman looked into his eyes. Words were not necessary between them. Steve kissed the top of her head, and then she was gone.

Steve said a little prayer before he began his limping trek out of the woods.


	2. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve keeps vigil over Diana in the Watchtower Medical Center.

  
_The stars shine brightly_  
_In a vast sea_  
_Of velvet darkness,_  
_Quiet_  
_As space and time._  


  


**Elsinore Gentry**  
**"Seashells And** **Other Poems"**  
**1906 C.E.**

It was blessedly quiet in the Watchtower. The stars outside the windows always comforted Steve. Somehow it seemed fitting for a pilot.

He rubbed his shoulder, grateful for the medical attention to all of his injuries. He was more anxious about Wonder Woman.

He looked down at the pale Amazon hooked up to diagnostic machines in the Medical Center. She had suffered a nasty head injury in addition to cuts and bruises. He was grateful that she healed faster than mere mortals, but wished she had the invulnerability of Superman. She was sleeping now, her wounds bandaged and with an I.V. pumping in fluids. Steve knew that he was supposed to be in bed and if the medical staff caught him, he would be in trouble. He still had to defy them. Picking up Diana’s hand, he spoke softly.

“Darling, I’m here. You and the JLA defeated the robots and caught the mastermind behind them. The citizens of Washington are grateful. So am I.” He kissed her fingers. “Seeing you in action is always a pleasure, if not always relaxing.” He smiled, carefully watching her as she slept. “It’s a shaky thing right now. Clark got a dose of Kryptonite and is right over there (he pointed behind him) while J’onn is being treated after that fireball struck him.” Steve shuddered at the memory. “Those machines were well-equipped, always able to throw something at you to hurt the most.”

He lightly squeezed Wonder Woman’s hand. He knew that as a veteran of many battles, she was a survivor. He just wished that survival did not have to hurt so much all the time.

A hand descended on his good shoulder. “How is she?”

Steve looked up at Dinah. “Doing all right.”

“Good.” She sported a bandage on her right cheek and wrist. “She really took some shots.”

“Yeah.”

She squeezed his shoulder. “So did you. You should be in bed.”

“I will, in awhile.” He checked the blood pressure reading on a machine close to the bed. “How’s Ollie?”

“Oh, he’s fine. Just a cut on his arm.” Dinah checked some of the other readings. “Bruce is whisking Clark away to some South Seas island to recover, and Hal’s taking J’onn to some popular interstellar getaway. Ollie and I are going to hold down the fort with Arthur, Reddy, and the Hawks.”

“That’s a good idea, getting away.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Yeah.” Steve covered Dinah’s hand on his shoulder with his own. “I think I know just the place.” 

“Rigel VII or a South Pacific jewel?”

Steve smiled. “Something like that.”

Dinah patted his shoulder. “She needs a quiet place.”

“A good place.”

Dinah’s smile was fond. “You’re a good man, Steve Trevor.”

Steve chuckled. “Thank you, pretty lady.”

“A charmer as well as good-looking. Diana has fine taste.”

Steve’s smile widened. “I see that flattery is one of your superpowers.”

Dinah smirked. “Lovely.” She checked Diana’s vitals and quietly left.

Steve let the peace of this extraordinary place wash over him. He knew that most people disliked quiet because they did not want to be alone with their thoughts. Noise offered distraction, but Steve had always been content to be alone with himself. He was not afraid of his own company like so many people were of their own.

The beeping of the machines hooked up to Diana was mildly irritating, but it meant that she was still with him, and that was the important thing.

Steve stood and stretched, careful of his shoulder. He left Diana’s bedside but kept her in sight as he called a number on his cell phone.

“Hi, Joe, it’s Steve Trevor. Yes, I’m fine. Wonder Woman is getting treatment and will be fine. Listen, I need to ask a favor.”

Steve talked softly as the beeping machines continued their monitoring.


	3. Cascades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water in the ocean; water in the shower.

  
_Water_  
_Sparkles like diamonds_  
_In golden light._

_Water_  
_Sparkles like diamonds,_  
_Silver-bright._  


  


**Jewel O’Day**  
**"Nature’s Necklace"**  
**1961 C.E.**

Steve drove the ’57 Chevy down the road, the Atlantic Ocean sparkling under the sunshine to his and Diana’s right. He whistled a jaunty tune while Diana smiled. People walked along the beach with a few stretched out on towels. It was a cool June day as Steve kept an eye out for excited kids crossing the street.

Cottages lined the street, interspersed with a deli, inn, and ice cream stand. People walked along the sidewalks in front of the cottages and the beach, bisected by the road. The atmosphere was festive and Diana laughed at a child eagerly playing with a balloon by poking it with his finger and letting it slide up, then bringing it back down by tugging on the string to poke it again. Steve smiled at Diana’s amusement.

He drove the Chevy to the end of the road. The _Cutty Sark Motel_ was their destination, and he turned into the gravel parking lot, parking it in front of the office. They got out of the car and went inside.

The office was cool and slightly dark out of the glare of the sun. The counter was stacked with advertising flyers and a small bell was set to one side. Small cubbyholes for messages lined the wall behind the desk. The door to the manager’s office was slightly ajar. Steve tapped the bell.

“Be right out!” came a voice from the office. A few minutes later a husky, middle-aged man came out and said, “Good morning, what can I do for…hey, Steve!”

“Hi, Joe. And it’s Jack.” Steve winked as he shook hands with the man. “And this is my beautiful wife, Rose.”

Joe laughed, a gleam in his eye. “Hello, Rose, nice to meet you.” His brown eyes twinkled and he turned to his computer console. “Let’s get you folks registered. Did Jack tell you how his family would come here often on weekends and on vacations during the summer?”

“Yes, he spoke of good times here.”

Steve and Diana both wore casual clothes. Steve wore lightweight, cream-colored pants and a light-blue knit short-sleeved shirt with loafers. Diana was looking radiant in a yellow sundress, wide-brimmed hat and straw sandals. She also wore a necklace of large white stones, costume jewelry she had picked up in a little shop back home. Her Amazon bracelets were covered by leather bracelets inlaid with turquoise beading. She wore sunglasses, which she removed as she smiled at Joe. 

Steve laughed as he saw Joe’s expression. His beloved Angel never failed to dazzle. “You run a fine place here, Mr. Lipinsky.”

“Well, I’m the chief cook and bottlewasher around here.” He took Steve’s credit card and asked, “Old or new building?”

“Hmm, the new building has air-conditioning but the old building has more charm.”

“Then, let us go with charm, my dear,” Diana said to Steve.

“You heard the lady, Joe.”

Joe grinned and typed in the information. “I have a lovely room for you, right on the corner.”

“Sounds good to me,” Steve said.

Joe finished tapping on the keyboard and handed over two room keys. “’Fraid it’s still the old-fashioned keys.” 

“They’ll do just fine.” Steve took the keys and noted the room number. “Let’s go, honey. Do you still have free muffins and coffee for breakfast?”

“Totally! We usually have them down by seven every morning.”

“Sounds good.”

Steve and Diana left the office and took their luggage out of the car once Steve had parked it in a space by the old building. They climbed the stairs to Room 6 and Steve unlocked the door.

The room was not fancy, a simple motel room with twin beds, dresser, table and chairs. The paintings were a cut above the usual motel fare, scenes of the beach and ocean. The furniture looked like early ‘60s retro. The TV was bulky and stuck atop the dresser.

“Not exactly four-star,” Steve said wryly as he set his suitcase down on the luggage rack.

Diana set her bag down on the nearest bed. “I like it, my darling. It is charming in its simplicity.”

Steve put his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head. She put her hand on his arm and purred. He laughed and hugged her. “Want to take a walk on the beach after we unpack?”

“Yes.”

The unpacking went swiftly. Diana admired the view of the sea from their large window. “So lovely.”

“It’s really a great location here. And we can sit out on the lawn at one of the tables. The view is fantastic.” He looked at her worriedly. “How are you feeling?”

She cupped his chin with her hand. “I am well, Beloved.”

Steve thought it was a good thing that Diana’s Lasso magic hid the cuts and bruises they had both suffered during the Washington battle, otherwise they would surely attract attention in their battered state. It was the same magic that obscured Diana’s Amazon bracelets, a dead giveaway to her identity as she applied it now to her wrists.

They changed into shorts and T-shirts, and Diana brushed her hair quickly. They slipped on sandals and Steve stuck his room key in his shorts pocket. The duplicate key remained on the dresser.

They left the room and were quickly on the sidewalk. Diana reached over and took Steve’s hand. He smiled as he squeezed her hand.

The air was warm, but not uncomfortably so. A breeze blew in off the ocean, bringing the tang of salt. They walked down stone steps to the beach itself.

Taking off their sandals, Diana and Steve walked to the water. The sand was warm on their feet. They reached the water’s edge and Steve warned, “The water’s going to be cold. It’s cold in July and August, never mind in June.”

“Ah, so no Paradise type temperatures?”

“No, this is New England Atlantic Coast-type temperatures.”

Diana smiled. She ventured a toe into the water while Steve watched her face and grinned as surprise rippled across it.

“A little chilly, Angel?”

“A bit…frosty.”

He laughed and plunged in. “Brr!”

Diana followed him into the water and they laughed and splashed in a fun exchange of playfulness. Diana shrieked as she received a face full of water. Indignant, she splashed back at Steve, who was just a second too slow to avoid it. They continued the fight in a delighted frenzy, evoking smiles from people strolling by.

Finally they came together laughing as the surf bobbed them in all their dripping glory. Steve thought that Diana never looked more beautiful as sparkling diamonds of water shone in her hair. He gently drew her to him as the waves broke over their bodies. They kissed as the waves gently bore them to shore.

When they broke the kiss, Steve asked, “Want to swim out?”

“Yes!”

Tossing aside their sandals, they raced out into the surf, Steve thinking that Diana was as graceful as a dolphin. She cleaved through the water with silvery speed, her Amazon strength and power exciting him. He followed her as he always would, in this life or to Olympus itself.

He caught her, knowing full well that she allowed it, but he was pleased at the fiction anyway. They wrestled playfully as they rolled in the surf. 

The waves crashed over them relentlessly, feeling a lot warmer than their first encounter. Steve knew the ocean here would never be as warm as the one that surrounded Paradise Island, but an ocean was an ocean.

They finally staggered out of the surf, soaking-wet and laughing. They fell to the sand and Steve said, “All this sand caking to us makes us look like corndogs.”

“Corndogs!” Diana pretended indignation. “I am no corndog, sir. Perhaps what you call a hot dog.”

“You a show-off? I find that very hard to believe.”

Diana’s eyes sparkled. “’Tis true. I am a displayer of expertise.”

“Now that all depends on the kind of expertise we’re talking about.”

She elbowed him in the ribs and he yelped. Rubbing his side, he said, “You play rough, baby.”

“You know that. Always.” The Warrior gleamed in her azure eyes. “Care to test that?” 

“What have you got in mind?”

“Whatever you would care to, ahem, see demonstrated.”

Steve smirked. “With all this sand covering us, we should go back to the room and take a shower.”

“All right.” Diana stood and brushed off as much sand as she could. Grabbing her sandals, she started for the stone steps.

They walked along the sidewalk, Steve glad that the day was not July-hot. Bare feet on this scorching asphalt could be painful.

They reached the motel and their room, discarding their clothes on the bathroom floor as Diana quickly turned on the water. They both stepped under the rushing water and Diana took the bar of soap, gliding it over Steve’s chest and shoulders as he cupped her buttocks. She continued soaping his body and took the washcloth, scrubbing him clean. He took the soap and washcloth from her, slipping the bar between her breasts and down her stomach. He caressed her thighs and teased her with the washcloth.

Diana’s gaze was heavy-lidded as she moved closer, smiling as she felt Steve’s erection. She pressed closer, nibbling his ear as she whispered, “I want to ride, cowboy.”

“Let’s go, Annie Oakley.”

Diana laughed and jumped up, wrapping her legs around Steve as she lowered herself onto his cock. Steve braced his back against the shower wall as he held onto her while she rocked up and down, throwing her head back as water cascaded down her hair. Her powerful thighs enabled her to thrust with ease as she groaned with pleasure. 

_She’s so beautiful._

His heart swelled with love as he thrust into her warm wetness, his heart pounding as he felt the familiar tingle of approaching orgasm. She was like a Botticelli painting, lush and beautiful and it made his heart ache to look at her.

“Steve,” she gasped.

“I love you, Angel.”

She smiled in orgasmic bliss as the water cascaded over their beautiful bodies.


	4. A Rose For A Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Steve enjoy the best restaurant view in town.

  
_The scent of the rose_  
_Is like perfume_  
_Of the Gods._  


  


**Agrippa**  
**Amazon Poet**  
**"The Rose"**  
**330 B.C.E.**

Diana looked over at Steve, who was stretched out on one of the motel lounge chairs. He was in the shade of a large yellow-and-white-striped umbrella that was set over a round white table. Diana was on the other side of the table. Steve’s feet glistened with suntan lotion, the only part of him not shaded. His fair skin required such precautions.

_Fortunately, I have no such need._

She enjoyed Steve rubbing it on her body, however. It was a fun ritual, one that she would recommend to anyone with a yen for the sensual. 

_Steve is asleep. Good, I am glad that he is relaxed enough to slumber. He suffered quite a bit during the battle, not the least of which was his worry over me._

Diana adjusted her sunglasses as she relaxed. The first day of their vacation was a success. She watched a sailboat bob on the sparkling waves. The view was magnificent. The motel’s two buildings were located on a bluff that overlooked the ocean, while to the right stretched out Long Sands Beach. The newer section of the motel was on the higher area. Each grassy area in front of the buildings contained several tables and chairs.

Her own aches and pains would soon fade. She closed her eyes, letting the sounds of the waves crashing below on the rocks and the seagulls crying out begin to lull her to sleep as well.

& & & & & &

_The cold metal pressed against her skin. She could smell the burnt-out bearings and wondered how the robot could still be functioning._

_**Could magic be the answer?** _

_It would not surprise her. The Gods were nothing if not capricious._

_She grimaced as Superman was tossed by another robot, hurling into the Washington Monument. It began to sway, but he recovered and jammed the obelisk deep into the ground. Permanent repair work would have to be done after the battle._

_Suddenly her adversary swung its gleaming metal arm and she felt the blow keenly. She sailed through the air and only by sheer force of will was able to slow herself down and reverse course in mid-air._

_A silver plane appeared, diving down to release its bullets at the offending robot. She presented her bracelets in a classic stance of defense. The robot let loose twin beams of destruction as the plane swerved to avoid the beams. Suddenly another robot fired and hit the plane. It shuddered and began to break apart._

_“Steve!”_

_The plane fell into the reflecting pool as the marble visage of Abraham Lincoln watched impassively. The people who had taken refuge inside the Memorial watched in horror._

_“No!” she cried._

& & & & & &

Diana awoke with a gasp. She quickly looked around and saw a peacefully-sleeping Steve. Relieved, her body relaxed as she reached over and brushed his fingers with her own. Her heartbeat returned to normal.

She knew that nightmares were part of the deal in a Warrior’s life. Her mother had once said that it was one of the reasons she preferred peace over war. “One does not have nightmares when you bring peace. It is the absence of peace that brings the wraiths in your sleep.”

_I fervently agree._

She watched a seagull wheel out over the ocean. The thin, white contrail of a jet puffed up in a diagonal slash against the blue sky as the shriek of children playing in the surf drifted up from the beach below.

Peace is much, much better.

“Mmm…Angel?”

“Yes, my darling?” Diana saw a delightfully-tousled Steve yawning as he woke up.

“Would you like to go to a deli tonight and eat back here? I know some good restaurants but we could start on those tomorrow.”

“That sounds good to me, Beloved.”

He smiled. “Man, this is living.”

She smiled back fondly. “Yes, I agree.”

He opened one eye. “I know it’s not exactly Paradise.”

“Close enough.” She put her sunglasses back on. “You are here with me.” She smiled again as she sensed Steve’s pleasure at her remark.

She dozed off and on peacefully the rest of the afternoon. She fully awoke as Steve stretched and stood, picking up the room key. “Ready to change for dinner?”

Diana rubbed her eyes. “Yes. Especially since we had no lunch.”

Steve patted his stomach. “I know.”

They went back to their room and changed. “I know where the laundry is in town, so don’t worry about too many clothes changes,” Steve said.

“All right.” Diana placed her clothes in the laundry bag she had brought. “Are we going to the deli we saw on our way in?”

“That’s the one.” Steve pulled on a pale-blue, short-sleeved shirt and tucked it into a pair of well-worn jeans. “Just a short walk. Our food will stay hot on our way back.”

Diana pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She wore a long-sleeved yellow shirt and blue jeans, and draped a necklace with a turquoise pendant around her neck. Large and round, the pendant was polished to a fine sheen.

“Where are my sandals?” she asked.

“In the suitcase. You don’t want your beach sandals. You’ll never get the blasted sand out.”

“Thank you, darling. I do know about sand.”

Steve grinned. “Okay.” He slipped his watch on and picked up his wallet from the dresser. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

The duo exited the motel and crossed the narrow street. Walking leisurely, they held hands as a cool breeze wafted in from the ocean.

It was a favorite time of day for Diana. As dusk began to fall, the sky deepened to an indigo with a lovely streak of violet rimming the horizon. Tiny stars began to sprinkle the twilight sky. There were people strolling on the beach and an Irish setter dashed down to the edge of the water as he barked joyfully. The sound of the surf was soothing to Diana.

They passed several cottages, some still empty this early in the season. In one rented cottage, a family was sitting on the screened porch. Two young girls chattered with their parents, their girlish voices bringing smiles to Diana and Steve’s faces.

They passed _The Seaside Inn,_ the tables on the porch empty. Conversation drifted through the screened windows as silhouettes appeared backlit by soft lamplight.

They reached _Walt’s Delicatessen,_ a modest, whitewashed, wooden building with advertisements plastered all over its front. Steve opened the screen door and Diana stepped in, followed by her lover.

The store was filled with shelves, a freezer case, and an old-fashioned soda cooler, the kind where you lifted the lid and took out your can. It was painted with the distinctive red-and-white Coca-Cola logo.

A counter lined one wall. A man in his fifties was reading a newspaper spread out on the counter as he leaned on the smooth top. His graying hair was sparse but he was tanned and smiled pleasantly as he greeted his customers.

“So, what’ll it be, folks?”

“A meatball grinder with peppers and onions, please. And a side order of fish nuggets,” Steve ordered.

The counterman looked expectantly at Diana, who was studying the menu board on the wall behind the counter. “I should like the turkey sandwich with an order of fish nuggets also.” 

“Great. Comin’ right up.”

As Walt made their sandwiches and fried up the nuggets, Steve picked out two soda cans from the cooler while Diana perused the shelves. She liked the smell of different spices and the colorfully-decorated tins that held all manner of interesting things.

“Glad to see you’re still at the same old stand,” Steve said as he plunked the cans by the cash register.

“Ah, so you’re a repeat visitor,” Walt said as he deftly assembled Diana’s sandwich. In addition to the turkey, there was fresh lettuce, tomatoes and onions. 

“Yeah, my family summered here for many years.”

Walt gave Steve a good look. “Hey! You’re little Stevie Trevor!”

Steve grinned. “Here incognito, Walt.” He winked.

"Yeah? Military business?" Walt put shredded lettuce into one of the sandwiches. He added some fresh tomatoes.

"Something like that."

Walt noticed Diana over by the spice shelves. His jaw dropped. "You mean I'm making a turkey sandwich for _Wonder Woman?!"_

Steve’s grin widened. “Keep it under your hat, Walt.”

“Sure, sure.” He looked down at the sandwich. “Um, would she like mayo or mustard?”

“Ask her yourself.” Steve’s tone was amused.

“Uh, yeah.” Walt cleared his throat nervously. “Miss…um…”

“Rose will do.”

“Rose, would you like mayo or mustard?”

Diana considered. “Mustard, please.”

“The customer’s always right.”

Steve went over to Diana. “See something you like?”

Diana picked up a bottle decorated with roses. “This intrigues me. Rose hips?”

“That’s right. A nice little oil.”

“Mmm, quite a nice scent.”

“And tasty, too.”

“Tasty?”

“Delicious.”

“Heavenly.”

“Eternal.”

Diana smiled. “I shall purchase this. It will go well with my scented rosewater.”

“Always roses with you, eh?” Steve’s eyes twinkled.

“The Sign of the Rose is a symbol of femininity.” Diana cradled the bottle. “In your culture, the giving of roses by men to women on wedding anniversaries and Mother’s Day recognizes this in some way.”

They walked toward the counter. “Don’t forget Valentine’s Day,” said Steve.

“Ah, yes, the day of chocolate and roses.”

Walt exchanged grins with Steve. “Your sandwiches are ready, my friends. Let me get your fish nuggets.”

Once the order was ready to go, Steve paid and thanked Walt.

“Come any time,” the deli owner said jovially.

Diana and Steve left and walked leisurely back to the _Cutty Sark._ Once they reached the motel, they started distributing the food.

“Still hot,” Steve commented. “And we can’t beat the view.”

“No, we certainly cannot.”

They sat at the table in front of the large picture window. The sea sparkled as more stars came out and the moon began to rise.

The turkey sandwich was very fresh and the fish nuggets gave a satisfying crunch as Diana bit past the fried batter and reached the sweet interior.

“Seafood is always a fine meal,” said Diana, spearing another nugget with her fork.

“You must have a steady diet of it back home.”

“It is usually on the menu along with lemons, mangoes, and passion fruit.” Diana was pleased to hear the sound of the waves through the screened windows that opened at the bottom of the larger window. “When we desire meat, we go on a boar hunt.”

“Yes, I am aware that you’re named after the Goddess of the Hunt.” Steve bit into his meatball grinder. “I’d like to see you with crossbow and hunting outfit.”

“You find that sexy, I suppose.” Diana poked her fork into the basket of nuggets. “Something of a fetishistic nature?”

Steve contemplated his meatball grinder. “A little of both, I should think.”

“Ah, you are honest.” Diana ate a nugget.

“I find it to be the best policy, especially when my beautiful girlfriend owns a Lasso of Truth.”

Diana burst out laughing. “Very smart, my darling.”

They finished their meal admiring the view as moonlight shimmered on the sea. It was quiet as the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks below created a natural musical undercurrent.

“You are right, my love,” Diana said as she drank her 7-Up.

“Oh?”

“This is the best restaurant in town.”

Steve grinned.

& & & & & &

Much later, she fell asleep in Steve’s arms to the soothing sound of the sea. 


	5. The Smile Smiles Down On The Old Sea Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Steve appreciate their vacation.

  
_The day sparkles_  
_With jeweled brilliance,_  
_As the brine of the sea_  
_Sweeps the air._

_Taste the salt_  
_On your tongue_  
_As you squint_  
_Against the sun,_  
_And enjoy_  
_The day._  


  


**Barilla Blessingame**  
**"Seashells And Other Poems"**  
**1959 C.E.**

Diana awoke to the sound of the surf and the chugging of a lobster boat as its owner checked his lobster traps. She sensed that she was alone.

She opened her eyes. The space next to her in bed was empty, and she heard no activity in the bathroom. Stretching, she ran over what she and Steve would take to the beach this morning in her mind: umbrella, beach towels, sun lotion, etc.

She grimaced as she saw the deep cut in her right side and the mottled bruising on her right arm and shoulder, in addition to smaller cuts and bruises.

_I look a mess._

She gingerly touched the back of her head. She still had a knot there, but the headache she had suffered upon waking in the Medical Center was no longer with her.

Steve says that his people believe the sea air helps to heal. I certainly agree with that. My people believe it as well. 

Diana stared up at the ceiling. She had not told Steve, but the battle’s toll had been harsh. She had nearly broken some bones but had been fortunate.

_My Beloved was hurt, too._

The rest and recovery proposed by Dinah for the more wounded JLA members had been an excellent idea. If an emergency arose where they were needed, they would return, but until then, it was two weeks of vacation.

_A fine concept, vacation._

Diana relaxed, unwilling to get out of bed yet. She knew that most people would consider living in Paradise to be one long vacation, but there were tasks to perform and an everyday life to live. Vacation meant freedom from the mundane.

The door opened and Steve walked in, carrying a cardboard container with two cups of coffee and two muffins. “Ah, so you’re awake, sleepyhead!”

“Good morning to you, too.”

Steve grinned as he set the container on the table. “Breakfast with a view.”

“Truly.” Diana yawned and slipped out of bed, putting her robe on. “What kind of muffins?”

“Cranberry and blueberry.”

“I will take cranberry.” Diana sat down and watched the lobster boat chug along the sparkling waters.

“Here you go, Princess.”

Diana accepted the muffin and coffee, taking a deep sip of the bitter brew. She liked it the stronger the better. 

Steve took the other chair and looked out the window. “Perfect day.”

“Yes, a fine day for the beach.” Diana took a bite of her muffin. “We should retire to the beach as soon as we finish breakfast.”

“I’m all for that. It’s a beautiful Sunday morning, ripe for the picking.”

Amused, Diana asked, “You are picking cherries this morning?”

“Cherries, strawberries, lobsters…you name it, I’ll pick it.”

Diana giggled. “You are silly.”

Steve winked and drank his coffee.

& & & & & &

Diana and Steve set up their umbrella and towels. An orange cooler was set in the shade of the umbrellas. Sandals were placed on the towels.

Diana was always amused by the towels. Steve was fond of a ratty Old Sea Dog towel, used since he was a child. It showed an actual dog dressed as a sea captain, holding an eyeglass on the deck of a ship. She had chosen a towel with a smiling sun shining down on a beach with a child’s plastic pail and scoop nestled in the sand.

“Why didn’t you pick a towel with one of your JLA colleagues images on it?” Steve asked curiously.

“I did not wish to play favorites.”

“Not even your own Wonder Woman towels?”

“A bit conceited, hmm?” Diana laid out her sunglasses on her towel.

“Well,” Steve said as he took off his T-shirt and stuffed it in the beach bag, “you’ve got the right. You’re the greatest hero.”

Diana looked at him with affection. “You are my biggest fan, my love.”

“Damned right I am.” He put their room key into the bag. “You deserve every ounce of adoration.”

She came over to stand next to him. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she looked at him with adoration in her own eyes. “You are my hero.”

He smiled, allowing her to pull him close for a kiss. He put his hands on her waist and Diana felt a thrill of happiness.

When they broke apart, Steve’s eyes were twinkling. “Race you to the water!”

Diana peeled off her shirt and threw it onto the towel. She ran down to the shoreline and splashed into the cold water.

& & & & & &

It was a morning of joy and playfulness as Diana and Steve allowed themselves to enjoy some well-deserved time off.

The day was as beautiful as Steve had declared early that morning. It was the kind of day that was made for beachgoers: bright and sparkling and free. It was sun and sea and relaxing on beach towels under the cool shade of an umbrella.

“This is the life, Angel,” Steve said happily.

“I agree.”

Steve grimaced as he moved his shoulder. Before she had applied another day of Lasso magic, Diana had seen the bruise on Steve’s fair body.

We needed this vacation.

“Want to go out for lunch today, darling?” Steve asked.

“I would like to do that.”

“I know just the place.”

“Just the place, Beloved?”

“That’s right.”

“Then I will like it.”

Steve twined his fingers around Diana’s. She fell asleep to the sound of the surf.

& & & & & &

After bringing their things back to the motel room and showering, Steve and Diana walked down the beach to the _Sea ‘N’ Surf Restaurant_ built on a small bluff overlooking the beach. They were able to get an outside table.

“Oh, Jack, what a view!” Diana exclaimed as they sat at a table located next to a short hedge of beach roses, aware of the other diners within hearing distance.

_“’The sea, the sea, the beautiful sea.’”_

Diana smiled. She accepted the menu and felt hungry.

“It’s the sea air, you know.” 

Diana looked up from the menu at Steve. “What?”

“The sea air gives you an appetite. It always made me hungry whenever I played at the beach.” Steve smiled fondly. “Those are good childhood memories.”

They both ordered backed haddock, French fries, and coleslaw. Diana drank her wine as she gazed out at the ocean.

“Remind you of home?” Steve asked quietly.

“Yes. The sea is boundless, and while enticing, it also soothes. Its eternal rhythm guarantees time will continue.”

“That’s an interesting way to put it.”

“When you live for centuries surrounded by water, you understand these things.”

“Centuries?”

“Well, my mother and sisters.”

“If you were 2,000 years old, I’d say you wear it well.”

“Such a compliment.”

Steve smirked. “I know, I shouldn’t ask a lady her age.”

Diana let out a mock sigh. “Silly man.”

Their orders arrived and they dug in, enjoying their fish dinners. Diana squeezed her lemon slice over her haddock.

“That was wild with the robots, wasn’t it?” Steve poured ketchup over his fries, keeping his voice low.

“Every supervillain needs…a gimmick, correct?” 

It was Steve’s turn to be amused, “Correct. And this particular villain picked a doozy! Killer robots! How cool is that? He must have grown up watching The Late, Late Show or something.”

“Did this show feature killer robot movies?”

Steve chuckled. “Sometimes. Always home of the B-movies.”

Diana was not quite certain of what a B-movie was, but she could guess the concept. She cut a piece of fish and chewed it slowly.

“Do you think the villain was clever utilizing robots?” she asked.

“Well, admittedly robots aren’t the most original idea, but giant versions aren’t run-of-the-mill.”

“I agree.” Diana dipped a fry in ketchup and ate it. “High technology is almost necessary in this day and age, but the robots we fought almost seemed quaint.”

“I can see that.” Steve took a sip of wine. “But each robot had what was harmful to the most powerful members of the JLA.” He set his wineglass down. “Green K for Superman, fire for Martian Manhunter…” He shuddered. “When that fireball caught him, I thought he was a goner.”

Diana shuddered, too. It had been a horrific scene, and she was forever grateful to Hal for snuffing out the flames that had hurt J’onn.

“Is he going to be all right?”

Startled out of her gloomy thoughts, Diana asked, “What?”

“Do you think J’onn will be all right?”

“Oh, yes, I do.” Diana touched Steve’s arm. “Just as we both will be.”

He nodded slowly.

“Let us enjoy this beautiful day and prime table, my love.”

“You’re right, Angel.”

& & & & & &

_Wonder Woman flew through the air in desperation. The robots were marching toward the White House. She had to help!_

_A scream curdled her blood. In horror she saw the figure of the Martian Manhunter ablaze._

_**Dear Aphrodite, allow me to help him!** _

_He writhed in pain as flecks of skin began to peel off. The smell of charred flesh turned Wonder Woman’s stomach. She tried to reach her friend but she could only move sooo slowly…_

_**J’onn!** _

& & & & & &

_“J’onn!”_

Diana sat bolt upright in bed. Her heart thumped in her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

“Diana?” Steve grasped her arm. “It’s all right, honey.”

She looked at him, still caught in the throes of her nightmare. “I…it was bad.”

Steve’s eyes reflected his understanding. Diana was grateful for that understanding. 

Steve caressed her face. “Lie down with me. Don’t worry about sleeping. I’ll be right here.”

Diana took a deep breath and nodded. She relaxed as Steve’s arms went around her and they lay back down. “Reminds me of home,” she murmured.

“What, darling?”

“The sound of the surf.”

“Ah, yes. The best way to fall asleep,” Steve said softly.

Diana fell asleep and suffered no more nightmares.


	6. Goldenrod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Diana enjoy a day in town, including lunch at _The Goldenrod._

  
_By-the-sea,_  
_By-the-sea,_  
_By-the-beautiful-sea,_  
_Saltwater taffy_  
_Is quite daffy_  
_By-the-sea._  


  


**Ellen Richards**  
**"Saltwater Taffy"**  
**1896 C.E.**

The pink saltwater taffy was pulled by the perpetual motion machine in the window of _Goldenrod._ The seaside restaurant was busy on this bright June day as tourists crowded around the windows to watch the process.

Other windows showed chocolate poured out on a flat surface as it bubbled, a new batch poured into a large kettle. Yet another machine was spewing out wrapped candies with the _Goldenrod_ colors and logo.

Steve and Diana watched all the processes, Diana delighted at the inside look at candymaking. 

“We’ll pick up some chocolate before we go back to the room. Want to do a little strolling around town?” Steve asked.

“Yes, I would like that.”

They crossed the street and entered _Joan’s Gift Shop._ It was a typical seaside store with toy lobsters and plastic sunglasses and seashell necklaces. They browsed through the souvenirs and Steve noticed Diana looking at the jewelry.

“Try this on,” he suggested, handing her a white seashell necklace with touches of yellow, pink and blue.

Diana put on the necklace, the seashells clacking as a big smile spread across her face. “How utterly delightful!”

“Doesn’t matter if it’s diamonds or seashells, you always wear them beautifully.”

Diana was pleased at such words from her Beloved. She ran her hand down the necklace, listening to the clacking of the shells. Steve kissed her temple. “It’s yours, Angel,” he whispered.

She wore the necklace but carried a bag stamped with the gift shop’s name. Inside was a toy lobster plushie, two oven mitts shaped like lobster claws for Steve’s mother, a book of Maine jokes for his father, a humorous lobster T-shirt for his sister, and another seashell necklace for Hippolyta.

Diana slipped her arm through Steve’s as they strolled along the street. They browsed through a leather goods shop, a boot emporium, and a bookstore.

“I love this place,” Steve said of the bookstore. “My sis and I would come in here for comic books. My favorites were Captain America and the Avengers. I liked the Fantastic Four, too.” Steve slowly spun the comic book rack. “The titles for all those heroes are still going strong.” 

Diana picked up some magazines and they left after purchasing the items. Gradually they worked their way back to _Goldenrod._

Inside was a combination candy counter, soda fountain, and restaurant. They waited briefly until a waitress came up to them with a smile and led them out to the enclosed porch at Steve’s request. Steve limped slightly, his leg giving him trouble today. Diana was feeling her own aches and pains.

“Your waitress will be with you in a minute.” The girl placed two menus on the table. “Welcome to Goldenrod.”

Diana smiled and thanked her. The perky waitress left and Diana took a menu. “I like this porch, Steve. It is close to the sidewalk, I see.”

“Where you can watch the passing parade,” Steve quipped cheerfully. He opened his menu. “Remember, we’re getting taffy and chocolates after lunch.”

“I approve.”

“Sweets for the sweet!”

Diana laughed. “Such original thinking.”

“I am nothing if not original…with a few clichés thrown in.”

Diana continued to smile as she perused her menu.

Another perky waitress came over in the standard butterscotch-colored uniform with white cuffs and collar. A small white cap wiggled as she moved her head.

“Ready to order?”

Diana thought it interesting that this young woman’s hair matched her uniform. Did that mean she had butterscotch hair?

“Yes, I am ready. The turkey club sandwich, please. And Coke.”

“And you, sir?”

“I’ll go with the hamburger with the works, and a side of potato salad.”

“I will have potato salad, too,” said Diana as she handed the girl her menu.

“Coke for me, too,” Steve added.

The waitress nodded and went to submit their orders to the kitchen.

Steve smiled. “You are very posh in that necklace.”

Diana laughed. “It is like the Crown Jewels.”

Steve cocked his head. “I believe you’re right.”

She glanced out the window. “People seem quite relaxed here.”

“The beach tends to do that to people. The only aggravations tend to be the traffic coming up and going home, and if there are long lines at your favorite restaurant. Or that some jerk kicks sand in your face at the beach.”

“Kicks sand in your face?”

“Remind me to show you a Charles Atlas ad some time.”

“Atlas, yes.”

Steve grinned and Diana felt a warmth spread inside her. She delighted in bantering with him. 

“It is a good thing there are awnings to shade these windows. It is such a bright day.”

“I agree, darling.” Steve watched a little girl skip along the sidewalk while holding on to her mother’s hand. “This is one of those days when the world seems close to perfect, doesn’t it?”

“Robots aside?”

He chuckled. “Robots aside.”

“I like the décor of this building. It is all dark wood and vaulted ceilings with a marble ice cream counter.”

“Goldenrod opened in 1896 as an ice cream parlor where they also sold saltwater taffy. They expanded to fudge, soft-centered chocolates and rock candy. Yum, yum.”

Diana laughed. “Such a sweet tooth, my darling.”

“Hey, I don’t touch rock candy. Too hard on the teeth.”

“It does sound rather hard.”

“It sure isn’t easy.”

The waitress brought their drinks and Diana sipped hers as she asked, “What do you remember most about your time here?”

“Oh, Walt’s store, this place, the beach itself. We stayed at the _Cutty Sark,_ and the _Short Sands_ right across the street, and a cottage on the Long Sands during different seasons. There used to be a restaurant called _Spiller’s_ next to the _Short Sands Motel._ It was a family place, clean as a whistle, and owned by an old lady who kept her eye on everything. The waitresses were all pretty girls around college and high school age.”

“Ah, so you remember the pretty girls.”

Steve grinned saucily. “I always appreciate the female form.”

“And you have given me a new appreciation for the male form.”

Steve pretended to puff out his chest. “I’m a fine specimen.”

“Yes, you are.” Diana sipped her Coke. “I believe I would also like a limeade, my dear.”

“We’ll order that as soon as our waitress gets here. And here she is.”

The waitress deposited their meals and cheerfully took Diana’s order for a limeade. As they ate, Diana asked, “So, if they opened in 1896, this means ladies in long skirts and parasols came here to eat saltwater taffy?”

“That’s right. They came to ‘take the waters’, as the saying went in those days.” He paused in eating his hamburger. “You would have been a glorious Amazonia.”

She laughed. “I can see my outfit now: basically the same except for a long skirt, and perhaps a more elaborate tiara. I have seen the depictions of Columbia and Liberty from that era, and I believe I could fit right in.”

“I think you could.” The waitress brought over Diana's limeade and departed. “You would look great on top of the Capitol dome,” he teased.

“Would it be completed by 1896? Wait, it would be. It was completed during the Civil War.”

“Yes, Lincoln wanted to show the Republic continuing even in the midst of war. That’s why we hold Presidential elections during wars. The Republic must continue.”

Diana smiled. “You are a true patriot, Beloved.”

“Aww, well, an American worth his or her salt probably feels the same way. Administrations come and go, but the Government rolls on.”

“Like a caisson?”

He grinned. “Exactly.”

Diana sipped her limeade. “I admire a man with principles.”

They continued chatting and Steve asked, “Do you know anything about the resort Hal was taking J’onn?”

Diana glanced around. The porch was filled with diners and conversation flowed around them. Everyone was too absorbed in their own business to pay attention to her and Steve, but she lowered her voice, anyway.

“Hal says it’s quite a popular spot on Rigel VII. The resort is in the mountains and offers healing waters and beautiful vistas. There is also galactic entertainment that is difficult to see elsewhere.”

“You mean like an interstellar Elvis?”

“From what you have told me of the gentleman, I would not be surprised.”

“Ha! Me, neither.”

“It is a top-notch resort. Many species from around the galaxy come to ‘take the waters’.”

“Ah!” Steve’s blue eyes sparkled. “I can identify with that.”

They ordered ice cream for dessert and afterwards visited the candy counter. Diana perused the many varieties of chocolates in the long glass case and chose peanut butter cups, lemon-filled, vanilla-filled and snowflakes.

“Excellent choices, my dear. You’ve got two of my absolute favorites in there. Now, Miss, could I please have another pound with butter cream, chocolate-filled, raspberry-filled, and orange-filled.”

“Yes, sir.” The girl behind the candy counter started filling the orders.

The clacking of the candy machines in the windows and the chatter of customers provided a brisk backdrop. Diana liked the energy in this place as Steve led her to another part of the store after receiving their boxes of candy with the distinctive brown-and-gold logo.

“See, rock candy.” Steve pointed out the bags of colorful crystals.

“Lovely. They look as if they were created naturally.”

“With a little help from the manufacturer.” Steve gazed fondly at his companion. “Natural beauty is always worth admiration.”

Diana met his gaze with one of her own. “I agree.”

They kissed, one woman smiling as she walked past them to the soda fountain. After the kiss, the happy couple left _Goldenrod_ and went around the building, crossing the street to a gift shop that specialized in fine china.

“What an exquisite shop,” Diana said as they entered the shop, the tiny silver bells over the door jingling with a light tone.

“It used to be more filled with delicate glass and china. I guess they had to keep up with the times.” He pointed to stuffed animals and plastic toys. “I’m surprised they don’t sell iPads and Tablets and everything electronic.”

“Maybe they will someday, but they need to keep some vestiges of the old ways.”

“The old ways can sometimes be best.”

Diana smiled at him. “Does that mean you are an old-fashioned man?”

“Only in the good ways.”

_Yes, Beloved, a gentleman in all the good ways. You never saw me as less because I was a woman. I have discovered how rare that can be in Man’s World._

Diana observed the china figurines assembled in one area. They were images of shepherd girls, princesses, brides, and angels. A white-gowned angel’s wings were rimmed in gold with a golden halo above her head.

“This is perfect,” Steve said softly. “We’ll take this one, won’t we?”

“Yes, darling.”

He smiled. The purchase was made and they walked back to the _Cutty Sark_ with packages and bags, and Diana knew that she would treasure this day and all the days like it.


	7. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Steve rescue a swimmer in trouble.

_“An Amazon’s work is never done.”_

  


**Allyria**  
**Amazon Philosopher  
**333 B.C.E.****

A light mist fell as Diana and Steve walked along the beach hand-in-hand. The beach was deserted as people stayed up on the sidewalk or drove somewhere else for their day’s entertainment.

“Funny how people think they’re the Wicked Witch of the West,” Steve said.

“What?” asked Diana in amusement.

 _“The Wizard of Oz._ The Witch melted when water was thrown on her.”

“Sounds like a tale told on Mount Olympus.”

Steve laughed. “I would suppose that story could very well fit on Olympus. There’s not only the Wicked Witch, but Glinda the Good Witch of the North, Dorothy from Kansas, the Scarecrow…though not of the Gotham variety…the Tin Man, the Cowardly Lion, and the Wizard himself.”

“Dorothy is from Kansas?”

“Yes, she lives with her Uncle Henry and her Auntie Em.”

“Ah, yes, raised by surrogate parents on a farm in Kansas.”

Steve swung their hands and paused. “Are you saying that Clark owns a pair of ruby slippers?”

“And this means…?” 

Steve quickly explained and Diana was amused. “Perhaps the ruby slippers are more Dick’s thing.”

Steve’s eyes widened slightly, then he laughed. “You could be right, Angel. The slippers do glitter in the movie.”

“There, you see? The wearer of the pixie boots would be perfect for the ruby slippers.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Diana was having fun with the bantering. The rain felt like cool mist on her skin. “Let us go in the water.”

They removed their sandals and left them on the beach as they waded in. Both were wearing swimsuit trunks and T-shirts as they walked along the shoreline.

“You know, Batman could be the Tin Man. Or maybe Cyborg from the Titans,” Steve pondered.

“What about Red Tornado?”

“Of course! He should be first on the list.”

“Why Bruce for the Tin Man?”

“His technology, I suppose.” Steve gazed out at a freighter passing on the horizon. “He probably wouldn’t like being cast as Scarecrow, considering his battles with Jonathan Crane, but he’s got the brains.”

“Clark has the heart.”

“Yes. Courage is the Cowardly Lion’s quality. Yours, Angel, though I’m not sure I see you as a Cowardly Lion.”

Diana wiggled her nose. “I am named after the Goddess of the Hunt. I would hunt lions, not be one.”

“Lions and tigers and bears, oh, my.” He grinned at Diana’s puzzlement. “We are watching _The Wizard Of Oz_ as soon we get home.”

“Thank you, I think I would find that intriguing.”

“You’ll love Judy Garland. She’s got a fantastic singing voice.”

“Is she still alive?”

“No, she died in 1969.” The freighter chugged at a sedate pace. “Her death helped set off the Stonewall riot.”

“The gay rebellion?”

“Yes.” Steve squeezed her hand. “They gathered in commiseration at the Stonewall Inn, and the police did one of their routine raids. In the spirit of the times, the gays snapped and couldn’t take it anymore. They fought back and the modern Gay Liberation Movement was born.”

“And now gay men and women can get married.”

“All across America, finally.”

Diana rippled one hand through the water. “True liberation takes commitment and dedication. I am afraid our gay brethren have a difficult road ahead still.”

Stove nodded slowly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Diana closed her eyes as she lifted her face to the sky. The rain slid down her face like tears, but she was happy. She felt as if she was healing from her physical injuries, and Steve’s limp was fading.

We are healing. We will be strong again, though our love is always strong.

“Help! Help!”

Diana and Steve heard the cries for help and Steve pointed toward the east. Diana immediately began swimming toward the girl in trouble. She cleaved through the water while Steve followed at a human pace. Diana’s Amazon abilities caused her to reach the flailing child in seconds.

“Help!” screamed the girl. “My tummy hurts!”

“Calm yourself, little one. It will be all right.”

The little girl sobbed and clung to Diana as she coughed. Diana began swimming to shore, closely followed by Steve. All three staggered out of the surf and Diana carried the girl to the sand. She thumped the girl on the back and she coughed up the remaining seawater from her lungs. Diana caressed her hair while murmuring soothing sentiments.

Steve looked up and down the beach. “Are your mother or father around, honey?”

The girl coughed. “Mommy went there…” she pointed across the street to Walt’s place…“to get some cigarettes.”

“I’ll see if I can find her. What’s your name, honey?”

“Tiffany,” the girl sniffed.

Steve put on his sandals after a short trek to grab them, grimacing at the gritty texture of wet sand, and hurried up the stone steps. 

“Well, Tiffany, you are going to be all right. Why were you out swimming alone?” Diana asked.

“I din’ wanna wait.” Tiffany rubbed her belly. “Then I got a pain here.”

“Just a cramp, darling. Did you just eat lunch?”

“Yes.” Tiffany sniffed again.

“Your tummy needs time to digest, sweetheart.” Diana hugged Tiffany. “Do not go out into the ocean alone, either.”

Diana kept up a soothing patter until she saw Steve and a woman appear at the top of the stone steps. Steve let the woman go first.

She walked a little unsteadily as she approached Diana and Tiffany. A cigarette dangled from her lips. “Tiff, you know I told you not to go in the water when I’m not around.”

“Sorry, Mommy.” 

The mother pushed brown locks off her brow. She looked tired with bags under her rheumy eyes.

“Mommy, this lady saved me!”

“Thanks. C’mon, Tiffany.” The woman held out her hand and Tiffany took it. 

“Thanks, lady,” said the girl.

“You are most welcome, Tiffany. Remember, no swimming alone.”

“Yes, for sure!”

The mother pulled her daughter along as Steve helped Diana up. “Looks like you’re back in the rescue business,” he commented.

Diana watched mother and daughter navigate the stone steps. “Let us hope Tiffany heeds my words. I do not think her mother will be of much help.”

Steve said nothing but Diana knew that he agreed. As they walked down the beach, he said quietly, “Darling, that little girl will always remember this day.”

The rain began to fall a little harder.

& & & & & &

Later, after the rain had passed, Steve and Diana returned to the beach with ice cream cones as dusk fell. Diana dangled her feet over the rocks, swinging them back and forth.

“Does this remind you of home?” Steve asked curiously.

“Why do you ask?”

“You seem so at peace.”

Diana smiled serenely and licked her vanilla ice cream. “You would be correct. When I lie upon the beach or in the lounge chair, I think of home.”

“Warm breezes and mangoes?”

Her eyes sparkled. “Here it is more cool breezes and ice cream.”

“Very true.”

“The sand is even cooler at this time of day.” She wiggled her toes, nearly losing her sandals.

“The best time of day.”

Diana agreed, watching the stars come out against the soft, violet sky. She grasped Steve’s free hand and they continued to eat their ice cream.

& & & & & &

Diana looked out the window of their motel room at the panoramic scene before her and Steve. The rain was coming down again, heavily now as the gray-green waves tossed and crashed on the rocks below. She sipped from a water bottle.

“I can go get the food myself, Angel.”

“No, I shall go with you.”

“Okay, I’ve got an umbrella.”

They walked down to Walt’s store, the rain pattering down on the umbrella. Once at the deli, they gave their orders. Walt smiled.

“You sure were a sight coming in here this afternoon.”

“Who, me?” Steve asked with wide eyes.

“Yessir, he came in looking like a drowned rat,” Walt said to Diana.

She laughed. “Yes, it was quite a nice sight.”

Steve blushed. “I was on a mission of mercy.”

Walt put lettuce in both grinders. “It’s been a slow day. People are afraid to go out in the rain.” He quickly chopped up some tomatoes. “Funny thing is, they get wet anyway in the ocean.”

“That’s true.” Steve smiled. “Looks like Rose and I might get wet again, too.”

“Could be worth it.”

“Ha.”

Diana pointed to Steve. “You are trying to get me wet.”

“Probably.”

Diana smiled as Steve and Walt laughed.

& & & & & &

It was, as always, the best view in town. Diana and Steve watched the tempest-tossed waves while they ate.

“Wonder if they’ve got a view like this on Rigel VII?” Steve asked as he took a bite of his chicken salad sandwich.

“Oh, they might, though it would undoubtedly be of a different color, reflecting a reddish sky.”

“Sounds like Vulcan.”

Diana burst out laughing. “Spoken like a true Trekker.”

“Live long and prosper, my love.”

Diana reached out her hand to touch Steve’s. “’The sea, the sea, the beautiful sea.’”

Steve smiled and enclosed her hand in his own as the waves tossed wildly outside the window.


End file.
